


DNF as Fine Line (Harry Styles)

by lilbuns



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Harry Styles - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Album: Fine Line (Harry Styles), Boys In Love, DNF but the 12 songs of fine line, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Real Life, Work In Progress, dreamnotfound, summer in hawaii
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbuns/pseuds/lilbuns
Summary: Dream and George representing each of the songs from Harry Styles' Fine Line.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: MCYT





	1. Golden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that you're scared because I'm so open

George was in awe of Dream.

How could he just tell people exactly what he was feeling? How could he not be afraid to let the tears slide down his cheeks when he was emotional on call? When George wanted to cry, he felt his chest burn; his lungs scar.

How could Dream not be afraid to show his expression? If he was happy, he bounced happily; If he was sad, he trailed his feet; If he was in love, he was touchy and open.

All emotions. They were for Dream to express, and for George to conceal.

George was collecting his baggage at the airport, Florida sun peaking through the windows, when George’s own personal sun was heard behind him.

“George!”

The brunette whipped around, missing the round of his suitcase ready to be picked up, and beamed. There stood Dream, eyes leaking like honey, golden with purity and innocence. A green mask covered his mouth, and George couldn’t wait to pull it down for himself.

George and Dream were a new couple tiptoeing around new feelings released. Careful, pet names were slipped, and shy, giddy compliments were given. George was scared. There was only one thing worse than a breakup: a friendship breakup at the same time.

“Clay!” George yelped, childish giggles escaping his lips as he ran into the arms of his boyfriend.

The hold felt natural, despite it being the first time he was wrapped in Dream’s warm chest. George shoved his nose in the blonde’s chest, inhaling the scent of salt water and cedar, and closed his eyes to memorize it forever.

However, PDA was never really George’s forte. He quickly let go and separated himself from his boyfriend, head turning to see if anyone took notice. A few eyes were on the couple uniting, masked faces unreadable of the expression, and George shrunk.

The smile never faltered from Dream’s face. He mumbled, “Come here,” and reached out to grab George’s wrist, pulling him back to his hold.

A nervous laugh fell from George, and Dream thought he saw stars. “Let me grab my baggage,” George excused.

“Can I not kiss you?” Dream followed like a lost puppy, hand moving to link their fingers together.

_“I know that you’re scared because I’m so open.”_

George pulled his hand away.

Dream grew impatient. “Okay, what the fuck, George?” A crease was in his brow, and although George couldn’t see his whole face, Dream looked frustrated. His green mask was crinkled, and the black hoodie over his torso was loose on him.

George wanted to mouth that he was sorry, wanted to whisper that he couldn’t wait to hold him, but the onlooker’s eyes were burning into his skin. He simply sighed and pinched Dream’s wrist as an apology. It seemed to work for now, a soft expression replacing the crease of his brow.

The Uber drive felt awkward and uncomfortable. Dream and George sat on completely different ends of the backseat, hands in their own laps. Dream’s finger reached out to link pinkies, and George interlocked him, hiding them slightly under his sweatshirt from the driver.

“So are you guys friends, cousins?” The uber driver offered, making conversation.

Dream correct with a fond smile, “Boyfriends.”

Although the driver had his mask on, her eyebrows raised in surprise. “So happy for you guys! How long?”

George was unbearably uncomfortable. When had it gone from friends to lovers? He couldn’t even remember when they slipped from teasing flirts on streams to late night confessions through their personal phones.

However, when George answered with silence, Dream looked at him questionably. “Four months,” he answered for George. “We’ve been long distance.”

“Oh, that’s amazing,” the driver gushed. She flipped her long hair behind her shoulder, but George’s eyes were on Dream’s hand running through his own golden hair. “You guys hide it so well, I can’t even tell.”

“Yeah,” Dream laughed passingly, and George could tell it was slightly forced.

George was afraid of the openness, and he was afraid of the reality of it all. George was in Dream’s driveway for two weeks, and they were in-real-life boyfriends currently as well.

Dream took half of his luggage, leaving the lighter things for George. He held the door open for George, and when he shut the door behind him, he turned to the brunette toeing off his shoes. “So, what was-”

George had him up against the wall before Dream could finish, pulling the mask off his own ears and Dream’s before finally, finally, attaching their lips. His hands cupped Dream’s jaw, thumbs pressing against the corners of his mouth slightly. A croaked sound escaped Dream before his own arms were wrapped around the smaller’s frame.

Dream pulled away slightly, a line of saliva breaking from their bottom lips, before whispering, “Now you want to kiss me?” with his nose bumping into George’s.

“Stop,” George’s voice was thick with need, giddy with excitement. His hand wrapped around Dream’s head, fingers messing with the golden rays of his hair, and pulled him back down to his lips.

Dream’s lips were softer than anything George had ever felt. He needed the breath Dream was breathing, wanted it back. It felt like warm waves and summer; it felt like sun kisses on tanned skin and laying on the beach; it felt golden.

So, okay, the first time they _met met _wasn't ideal. But when George pulled away from the kiss this time, Dream pulled him right back in, urging George to jump and wrap his legs around the others waist. With quiet chuckles and feather kisses, not much else was done the day George landed.__

____

\---

____

George was starting to go crazy. How could he resist holding his boyfriend in public when he looked so delicate and warm under the summer sun? He poked his toes in the sand, allowing his body to brown while Dream looked for seashells near him.

____

_“But I can feel it take a hold, I can feel you take control of who I am, and all I've ever known.”_

____

And he was so scared. So scared of opening up and letting himself feel emotions so real and raw. But when Dream didn’t have to wear a mask at the beach, and George could admire the way Dream sucked in his bottom lip, he could feel himself burn.

____

“Come here,” George suddenly said, sunglasses covering the want in his eyes.

____

Dream’s head turned to him before a shy smile tugged at his lips, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on George. It surged through the brunette’s body, and he basked in the warmness of Dream’s touch. Dream pulled the sunglasses covering George’s eyes up to his forehead, his own eyes reflecting adoration in his eyes.

____

George went to look around, make sure nobody was looking, but Dream hooked a thumb under his chin, keeping their eyes on each other. It was comforting.

____

Dream whispered dramatically, nose on George’s cheek as he kneeled down, “Yes, George?”

____

The two boys were connected. As simple as that. There was no explanation needed or background story to give. They were connected, and that was all they needed to know. It was Dream and George and George and Dream.

____

“Just wanted to say hi.”

____

Dream giggled. “Hi.” He pecked his lips one more time before moving back to the seashells.

____

George basked in golden.

____

\---

____

George didn’t want to leave.

____

How had it already been two weeks? How had time slipped through his fingertips so fast?

____

The two were quiet all morning. Breakfast was eaten quietly, and when George couldn’t bear to finish his cereal, Dream simply dumped it in the sink to clean later.

____

“Why did we think two weeks was long enough?” Dream laughed sadly on the drive to the airport.

____

George simply shrugged, shrinking himself in the sweatshirt Dream had given him. “You’ll come to London soon, right?”

____

Dream nodded, reaching out to link their hands loosely. “Of course. As soon as we can.”

____

“Want to come home with me today?”

____

“I’d love to come home with you. Want to stay at home today with me?”

____

They both ignored how both boys referred to each other’s houses as home. George supposed home was where Dream was, unless he was mistaken wrongly. He wasn’t.

____

The airport was crowded, families going home after vacation and couples reuniting. George held back tears. It would only be for a little while, right? They could handle low connection Discord calls and sending each other gifts again, right?

____

“Are you going to do more than hug me at this airport today?” Dream slightly teased.

____

Fuck. He didn’t know. He ignored the comment.

____

“I’m going to miss you,” his voice cracked.

____

They sat in the uncomfortable chairs and watched the sun bask through the windows. Airplanes rose and flew the runway. That would soon be the smaller boy in one of those.

____

Dream’s voice wobbled, “Don’t go.” He reached out to loop their pinkies together, and George’s head, on instinct, turned to the other way to look. “Stop.” Dream used his forefinger to turn George’s mask-covered chin back to him. “Just focus on me.”

____

“You’ll come to London soon?”

____

An announcement was made, “Flight for London A31 has begun boarding. Please make your way to the boarding dock.”

____

George’s heart sank. He stood up.

____

Dream nodded, rushed. “Right away.”

____

George wanted to kiss him. George wanted to pull his mask down and let the entire airport see. He shuddered. “I’m going to miss you, Clay.” He clutched his carry on and stood next to the boarding door.

____

Dream’s hand tightened around George’s, and his head was dizzy with admiration. “Can I kiss you, George?”

____

There were so many people- so many eyes. George was in line to board. His eyes scanned the area before landing back on Dream.

____

Dream, with the loving eyes and the golden smile under that mask.

____

_“Loving you’s the antidote.”_

____

George reached forward and pulled down Dream’s mask. Dream acted immediately and pulled down George’s with the same eagerness. He wrapped his arm around George’s frame and pulled him in for one long, sweet goodbye kiss. His eyes were squeezed shut, and all he could think was Dream, Dream, Dream.

____

_“You’re so golden.”_

____


	2. Watermelon Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tastes like strawberries on a summer evening

Dream was never one for long relationships.

There was too much commitment; too many expectations.

He tried. It didn’t work out (obviously), and Dream was left to his own devices. That was how he ended up on the beaches of Hawaii with nothing but floral swim shorts, a credit card for drinks, and a solo vacation for the month of June.

He tipped the daiquiri back, finishing off the sweet liquid before slamming the cup down on the bar table. The coldness of the drink touched his nose ever so slightly. He clicked his tongue slightly loudly, hoping to call the attention of the woman bartender serving him earlier.

However, much to his delight, a younger male with soft looking brown hair approached him, quick on his feet like a rabbit. “Hi, there, sir,” he spoke, an accent dripping off of his lips. It was softer than the alcohol Dream kept ordering for himself. “Another daiquiri for you?”

Dream ran his tongue over his bottom lip and allowed his eyes to check out the boy. He hummed, “How about your name instead?”

The boy laughed blissfully and leaned over the counter slightly, looking down at Dream. “Ah,” he sighed, rosey cheeks glowing brightly. “A confident one, no?”

“Is it working?” His eyes were dazed over, and the bartender looked slightly blurry, like swirls of warmness and fruits surrounded him. “When do you get off tonight?”

The boy leaned down and started making a drink. Dream watched hungrily as his slender fingers worked on the liquid. The bartender across from him simply smirked and shook the drink tantalizingly slow. “An hour.” Soft, Hawaiian music played in the background as the bar was filled with chatter, but Dream’s sense of hearing was hyper-focused on the boy’s hand movements. “Your name?” He quipped.

Responding on a silver platter, Dream breathed, “Call me Dream.”

The bartender slid the drink across the table. The mixture sloshed around in the glass, and Dream’s eyes fell down to it before back at the bartender.

The boy simply winked. “I call it the George special. On the house.” He walked away, lustful eyes turning innocent as he took the requests of a couple across the bar. The sunset shone against the back of his Hawaiian shirt.

Dream could drown in it. _George._ What better way to enjoy Hawaii than under the influence of ___George___ for a night?

He sat patiently, despite the twitch in his bones and the excitement traveling up his veins. When George would look at Dream, he would lick the sugar on the outside of the glass, causing George’s cheeks to flush and a shake of the head. It tasted of strawberries and sexual desire.

_“Tastes like strawberries on a summer evenin'.”_

Finally, at the end of the hour, when the moonlight peaked in the tiki bar, George was saying goodbye to the other bartenders and switching over shifts.

Dream was waiting outside the bar when George left, sandals already shrinking in the sand. He appeared so much shorter than Dream, and easy for him to be controlled over. Dream leaned down to whisper, “Do you taste like that drink you served me?”

George giggled and leaned up to match his teasing, flirtatious tone, “Why don’t you find out?”

Dream could’ve rolled his eyes to the back of his head at that moment, but instead he settled to patting George’s ass playfully, causing a loud yelp and giggle, before slightly jogging back to the nearby hotel room together.

George had been whispering under his breath sexual advances the entire quickened pace back to the hotel. He was going to drive Dream wild. Their hands were poking and pinching each other, trying to get used to the other’s skin as strangers.

As soon as George was in the hotel room, Dream pressed him against the shut door to taste strawberry on his lips and berry on his tongue. George grunted from the pressure, hands running to the buttons of Dream’s loose, Hawaiian shirt.

“Eager, are we?” Dream teased, already working down George’s neck. George feverishly ripped apart the thin buttons, throwing the fabric across the room carelessly with a soft pad.

Dream pulled away from his neck to return the favor. The other’s shirt crumpled into a different part of the bedroom, and then his lips were back on the other’s skin. George softly groaned from the feeling of Dream’s tongue, sweet like sugar, and pushed him off of his neck. “Like you weren’t undressing me with your eyes earlier.”

The blonde let out a lighthearted chuckle that dripped with tension and let the smaller boy push him to the freshly made bed. The window was open at the end of the bedroom, letting in a soft breeze and making George’s face luminescent.

“You’re talking too much,” Dream grumbled, moving so he was leaning over George with his elbows. The honey brown in the brunette’s eyes shone with youth and excitement, hands eager with lust.

“Then shut me up.”

And Dream did, kissing down his bare, slightly pale chest before letting the waves from outside completely cover the noise of the boys. A one night stand was a perfect way to spend the night in Hawaii.

\---

“Back again?”

Dream shrugged. “I’m thirsty.” He sat at the bar and put his chin in his hands, batting his eyelashes prettily at George.

The other had his arms crossed, a mischievous smirk tugging at his lips. They were pink like watermelon, and when he ran his tongue over the bottom lip, Dream thought he saw the strawberries they tasted like. “Oh, really? Nothing else?”

The blonde shook his head cheekily. “Sangria please?” He slid a ten dollar bill across the bar.

George clicked his tongue before starting the drink. Memories of George’s berry taste lingered on Dream’s tongue, and he shuddered at the mental souvenir. He watched the other’s thin fingers work quickly at the drink, shaking it with a pep.

_“I want more berries, and that summer feelin'.”_

“Nice summer weather, no?” Dream offered for small talk.

George shortly laughed. “Oh, cut it, Dream. Do you want me to come over tonight?” He slid the drink across the bar. Dream’s eyebrows raised to his hairline, and he took a moment to catch his breath. A blush slowly burned George’s cheeks. “I’m just saying out loud what we’re both thinking.”

_“I'm just thinking out loud. I don't know if I could ever go without.”_

“Yes,” the blonde exhaled. “Do you remember the room number?”

George ducked his head, staring at Dream with doe eyes. “Leave it unlocked for me.”

Dream drank the sangria, letting the liquid slide down his throat as he watched George take other orders. It was relatively slow, being an afternoon, so he smiled innocently when George bounced back to him, washing glasses.

“So, what brings you to Hawaii this summer? Little vacation?”

Dream hummed. “Somewhat. I’m leaving at the end of June.”

“Well-” George leaned over the table and pinched Dream’s wrist. “Have you enjoyed your stay?”

“Yeah, I found myself a little souvenir.”

The boy’s eyes glazed over. “Really?” He started making another drink for Dream, even though he didn’t ask for me. “And what’s that?”

Dream carelessly shrugged. His fingertip ran along the bar table. “Nothing special. Just this boy that’s kind of hot, or whatever.”

Recognition flashed in George’s eyes, and he smirked knowingly. He played dumb, furrowing his eyebrows and focusing on the glass he was wiping down. “Ah, do I know him?”

A grin spread across Dream’s face, and he played along. “Not sure. He’s small, and he’s a really good kisser.”

“Be careful,” he tutted. “I’m going to get jealous.”

There was a beat of silence, and Dream simply licked the sugar around the glass George had made for him. “Leave work,” he mumbled against the glass, and George’s eyebrows hit his hairline in shock. The blonde ran a hand through his tousled hair and grinned. “Come on. It’s dead here, and I’m only in Hawaii for two more weeks.”

George scoped his surroundings before holding up a forefinger and going to the back area. Dream waited patiently, tapping his fingers on the bar table, before George emerged with sunglasses perched on his forehead. He held a finger to his lips and nodded his head towards the main entrance. It was all the confirmation Dream needed.

They walked alongside the beach behind George’s tiki bar with a small distance between them, carrying sandals so their toes could dig into the warm sand. The water was calm and would ever so slightly brush up against Dream’s feet, washing away sand and his worries of home.

Dream squinted, watching the sun high in the sky. If he reached high enough, maybe he could touch it. “This place feels like a dream.”

George swung his sandals. He looked around the beach, busy with lives surfing and swimming in the ocean. “It is, isn’t it? I love it here.”

“Do you live here?”

“Only in the summer. I live in London.”

Without meaning to, Dream started walking back to his hotel absentmindedly. George followed his footsteps at a shoulder distance, not commenting on the destination.

“Why Hawaii?” Dream asked while stepping in the elevator.

George shrugged with a small smile, pressing the button to Dream's floor. “Feels like a dream.”

And suddenly, giddy feelings rose in Dream’s chest. George’s eyes were bright with mischief and a world of wonders. Dream wanted to explore each part of him. He reached out and hooked his thumb under George’s chin, placing a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. The bartender tasted like berries again, and Dream could drown in it. The very look in George’s eyes pulled Dream back in to taste mixed berries and watermelon.

His hand hooked behind George’s neck, keeping him close to his lips as George’s frail hands looped around Dream’s waist. His back was pushed against the elevator wall, railing slightly digging into his back.

“George,” Dream breathed against his lips.

The brunette hummed and pulled away, lips red and slightly swollen. The elevator let off a ding, and the doors slid open swiftly. With no word, George’s hand was pulling Dream’s down the hall, giggles bouncing off the hotel walls to his bedroom.

And when George fell on his back in Dream’s bed, body jumping softly and shirt already being pulled over his head, Dream couldn’t wait for the rest of June.


End file.
